Por protegerte
by Sibreka
Summary: El delgado hilo rojo del destino conecta de manera misteriosa a las personas. El encuentro inusitado de un par de niños no es solo una simple casualidad, Ichigo se ha prometido cuidar de Rukia a costa de lo que sea, una promesa que definirá el destino de sus vidas. — UA * IchiRuki * OS Terminado.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Tite Kubo, esta servidora tan solo toma a los personajes solo con fines de entretenimiento.

El arte de la portada del fic pertenece a la autora Momo chie.

Agradecimientos a Yoari Dank por el summary y algunas ideas del fic (agradézcanle a ella mas que nada, ella me pidió el fic xD)

 **Pareja;** IchiRuki, si esta pareja no es de tu agrado estaras leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

 **Género:** Romance, Humor, UA.

* * *

 **.-.**

 **Por Protegerte**

 **.-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aún recuerdo ese día…_

 _Yo tenía 10 años, iba camino a la escuela como todos los días, la misma ruta, veía a las mismas personas, los mismos edificios de siempre pero había algo diferente ese dia, y era algo que me iba a cambiar la vida por completo, debajo del puente por donde pasaba el rio vi a un par de niños molestando a una niña más baja que ellos. Al principio pensé en pasar de largo, que no era mi problema pero al escuchar a esa niña tratar de hacerles frente no pude ignorarlo y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba bajando por las escaleras y les hacía frente._

 _Eran tres, parecían de sexto año y eran más altos que yo, trate de decirles que se fueran, que la dejaran en paz en parte inspirado por lo que me había dicho mi madre de proteger a alguien más débil, sobre todo si era una mujer, Obviamente no me hicieron caso y recibí una golpiza por doquier._

 _Pero que yo fuera menor que ellos no me hacía más débil… Devolví cada puño, golpe y patada que recibí con creces y huyeron gritando como nenas. Después de asegurarme que ya estaban bien lejos me acerque a la "victima" solo para ser golpeado nuevamente._

— _¡¿Oye que te pasa?! —Reclame indignado._

— _¿Eh? ¿No venias a golpearme tú también?_

— _¡No!_

— _Ah, perdón. —Dijo sin sentirlo realmente. — Pensé que eras amigo de esos matones._

— _Vaya forma de agradecerle a alguien que te salvo._

— _Pues yo no te lo pedí ¡Naranja! —Inflo la mejilla muy digna._

— _Pues bien, la próxima vez dejo que te golpeen, enana mugrosa._

— _¡¿Quién es enana?!_

— _¡No veo a otra más que a ti! —Gruñéndonos me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a la escalinata, la mejilla y el ojo me dolía, estaba seguro que me sangraba el labio y me iban a dar una regañina buena en la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón sentí que me tomaban de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, cuando ve gire pude verla con la mirada gacha._

— _Espera… no te vayas aun. —Me pidió._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _Respondí desconfiado._

— _Déjame curarte esa herida. —Sin dejarme replicar me jalo de la chaqueta y me hizo sentarme en el piso bajo el puente, pude ver como de su mochila saco banditas, algodón y alcohol._

— _Eso no es algo que los niños de primaria llevemos normalmente a clases. —Le saque en cara y sentí un ardor horrible al sentir como me coloco un algodón empapado en la mejilla._

— _Pensé haber escuchado una réplica, mmmm… No, fue mi imaginación. —Hablo con falsa inocencia y de inmediato odie ese tono._

 _Con toda la conmoción no me había dado el tiempo de verla bien, era un poco más baja que yo, tenía el cabello negro corto y unos ojos de un bonito color violeta, en ese momento desvié la mirada por inercia para evitar verla directo a los ojos, mis mejillas las sentí calientes pero no entendía el porqué._

— _Yo… gracias. —La oí susurrar en voz baja._

— _¿Esos tipos te molestan seguido? —Trate de cambiar de tema para distraerla y di en el clavo al ver como se congelaba al momento de sacar una bandita de la caja._

— _Un poco. —Respondió desinteresada sacando el susodicho implemento y poniéndolo en mi mejilla._

— _Vamos a la misma escuela ¿verdad?_

— _¿Por qué crees eso?_

— _Tu identificación de la escuela es la misma que la mía. —La encare señalando la misma placa la cual sobresalía de su vestido rojo._

— _No me di cuenta. —Se sorprendió. — Voy a la clase 2 de cuarto grado._

— _Voy en la clase 1, por eso no nos habíamos visto. ¿Pero porque te molestan?_

— _Porque quieren que les de dinero, aunque les digo que no traigo siempre me salen con lo mismo. —Se encogió de hombros y termino de ponerme la bandita elástica._

— _¿Vives por aquí? —Me puse de pie y tome una de las banditas de la caja.._

— _En esa calle al fondo. — Apunto a la misma dirección de mi casa._

— _Ah, vivimos en el mismo vecindario. —Me sorprendí al descubrir eso._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Yo vivo dando la vuelta por ahí. —Le señale la calle por donde daba vuelta para ir a casa._

— _Que curioso, nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca. —Miro su reloj, el cual tenia un dibujo de un horrible conejo deforme._

— _¿Qué es esa cosa? —Señale el accesorio._

— _¡Es un edición limitada de Chappy! ¿Verdad que es bonito? —Ella levanto el brazo y me mostro la horripilante criatura._

— _Es feo._

— _¡No lo es!_

— _¿Ya viste lo deforme que es? Pensé que era un pedazo de mochi* derramado._

— _Es bonito. —Sorpresivamente me empujo._

— _Es As-que-ro-so. —Recalque poniéndole una bandita en la nariz sorpresivamente._

— _Retira lo dicho. —Rechino los dientes._

— _No —Me pico en las costillas._

— _Retíralo._

— _¡No! — Volvió a picarme y así seguimos un buen rato hasta que harto decidí ceder. — De acuerdo, no es taaan feo. — Dije a regañadientes._

— _¿Ves? te lo dije_

— _Si, si, ya es tarde debemos irnos a la escuela, aunque quizá no lleguemos a tiempo._

— _De acuerdo. —Nos encaminamos a la escuela de nuevo hubo silencio un momento y fue cuando se me ocurrió._

— _Tal vez deberíamos venir juntos a clase, asi evitaría que te molesten de nuevo._

— _¿Seguro? ¿No querrán molestarme más por andar con una naranja andante? —Se rio._

— _Jaja, mira como me muero de risa, enana malhumorada. —Nos quedamos serios un momento y nos echamos a reír juntos._

— _Esta bien, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. —Hasta ese momento caí en cuenta que nunca nos habíamos dicho nuestros nombres._

— _Kurosaki Ichigo._

— _Muy bien Ichigo, apuremos el paso. —Tomo mi mano y echo a correr conmigo a cuestas._

 _Ese día Rukia y yo nos hicimos amigos, mientras corríamos apurados para al menos llegar sin un castigo la vi sonreírme…_

 _Y desde día me prometí a mí mismo que protegería esa sonrisa a toda costa._

* * *

 **\- . PRESENTE . -**

— ¡Kurosaki! —La voz de uno sus amigos lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres Ishida? — Un Ichigo de 26 años se giró a ver a su amigo el cual vestía un elegante smoking negro.

— Te traigo de regreso a la tierra, ya que parecía que te habías ido hace mucho tiempo. — Le respondió en el mismo tono.

— Solo pensaba.

— ¿Estas nervioso? —Su amigo Chad hablo desde la esquina de la habitación.

— No ¿Por qué lo estaría? —El pelinaranja frunció el ceño extrañado.

— Bueno, uno no se casa todos los días, estaría bien que te pongas un poco nervioso ahora. —Lo pico el chico de gafas.

— De lo único que estoy nervioso es que Rukia haya elegido usar decoraciones de ese conejo asqueroso en la recepción. —Ichigo usaba un smoking negro con unas flores blancas del lado izquierdo, marcando su estatus de novio en la ceremonia que se celebraría en poco tiempo. — Bueno ¿nos vamos?

— No vayas a olvidar tus votos matrimoniales. — Lo molesto Renji, un amigo suyo desde la secundaria –y en una ocasión su rival amoroso, pero este se rindió-

— ¿Todos confabularon para molestarme hoy?

— Si. —Respondieron todos.

— Hare lo mismo en tu boda con Orihime, Ishida. —Se vengó el de ojos ocre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Boda? No sé de qué me hablas. — Se defendió Uryu acomodándose las gafas.

— Ja, yo soy el que reirá al último.

— Oigan si no dejan eso nunca va a empezar la boda y ya tengo hambre. —Se quejó Renji.

— Cállate Renji. —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo para callar al pobre muchacho.

 _Si, hoy después de 16 años me casare con Rukia, fueron unos años en que después de ser amigos, avanzar a novios, algunas peleas con sus pretendientes y varias peleas entre nosotros terminamos comprometiéndonos y hoy es el día en que podre hacerla mi esposa._

 _A veces discutimos, pero ninguna pareja es perfecta ¿cierto?_

 _Al final de ese día pude burlarme de Ishida, pues al momento que mi esposa lanzo el ramo hacia las chicas, el cuatro ojos se encontraba cerca de la pista conversando con Toshiro el novio de mi hermana Karin y el ramo cayo justamente sobre sus manos, esperare ansioso el día de la invitación a su boda con Orihime, su novia desde hace más de 3 años._

 _Y si se lo estaban preguntando…_

 _Si, para la recepción Rukia mando hacer las servilletas y el pastel con la forma asquerosa de Chappy, para mi enorme desgracia._

 _Bueno, por ser ella y este dia tan especial para ambos lo soportare, SOLO por hoy._

 **.-.**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Saludos a todos los ichirukistas!

*Mochi: Es un pastel hecho de arroz japonés hecho de mochigome, un pequeño grano japonés de arroz glutinoso. El arroz se machaca hasta convertirlo en una pasta y se moldea con la forma deseada.

¿Qué tal? Este es un pequeño pedido de mi comadre Yoari Dank, espero que les haya gustado, el arte del fic pertenece a la artista Momochie que espero y no me quiera colgar por usar esta imagen de referencia en el fic ya que fue a partir de esta imagen que hice este pequeño One shot.

Algunas ideas (como la de Ishida con el ramo xD ) vienen de la loca mente de mi comadre, ella lo leyó primero y me dio las recomendaciones a cambiar asi que agradézcanle a ella también xD

¿Merezco Review?

 **Regalenme una galletita, me anima a escribir mas**

 **Besos y abrazos de mazapán**

 **Sibreka**


End file.
